Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2
Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 is a 2013 American computer-animated comic science fiction comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Columbia Pictures. The film is the sequel to the 2009 film ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'', which was loosely based on Judi and Ron Barrett's book of the same name. It was directed by Cody Cameron and Kris Pearn, produced by Kirk Bodyfelt, and executive produced by the directors of the first film, Phil Lord and Chris Miller. The film was released on September 27, 2013. The film grossed over $274 million worldwide against its budget of $78 million. Cast Bill Hader, Anna Faris and Terry Crews at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con International promoting Cloudy with a Chance of Meatball 2. * Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood, an inventor.2 ** He also voices the FLDSMDFR, as he did in the first movie. *** Bridget Hoffman as Young Flint Lockwood. She replaces Max Neuwirth for the role. * Anna Faris as Samantha "Sam" Sparks, a weather intern from New York City and Flint's girlfriend.2 * James Caan as Tim Lockwood, Flint's widowed father.2 * Will Forte as Chester V, a world-famous super-inventor and the head of Live Corp. * Andy Samberg as Brent McHale, an infamous/former celebrity mascot of Baby Brent's Sardines, now known as Chicken Brent.2 * Neil Patrick Harris as Steve, Flint's pet vervet monkey who communicates using a Speak and Spell monkey thought translator Flint invented; however, he only has a limited vocabulary and mostly just says his name, says a few random things, and reminds Flint that he's hungry.2 * Benjamin Bratt as Manny, Sam's Guatemalan cameraman and a former doctor, pilot, and comedian.2 * Terry Crews as Officer Earl Devereaux, the town's athletic cop.9 Crews replaced Mr. Tfor the role. * Kristen Schaal as Barb, Chester V's talking and lipstick-wearing orangutan with a human brain.911 * Khamani Griffin as Cal Devereaux, Earl's son. Griffin replaced Bobb'e J. Thompson for the role. * Al Roker as Patrick Patrickson, the anchorman of the weather station. * Cody Cameron as Barry the Strawberry and Dill Pickles.12 * Melissa Sturm as Sentinel Louise and Live Corp Scientist. * Kris Pearn as Shrimpanzees,12 Sentinel Peter, and Labcoat Jenny. * Craig Kellman as Flintly McCallahan and Idea Pants Guy. Production Development Cody Cameron and Kris Pearn, the directors of the film, at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con International The first news of the sequel came out in April 2010, when website io9 reported that the original directors, Phil Lord and Chris Miller, won't return for the sequel.13 In December 2011, it was reported that Cody Cameron, the story artist on the first film, and Kris Pearn, the head of story on the first, would direct the sequel, with Lord and Miller serving as executive producers. John Francis Daley, Jonathan Goldstein, and Erica Rivinoja2 wrote the screenplay, which is based on an original story idea, not on Pickles to Pittsburgh, Ronand Judi Barrett's follow-up book.14 In February 2012, it was announced that the sequel would be titled Cloudy 2: Revenge of the Leftovers,15 but it was later retitled Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.16 Casting Bill Hader, Anna Faris, James Caan, Andy Samberg, Neil Patrick Harris, and Benjamin Bratt reprised their roles.2 The role of Earl, the town cop, was taken over by Terry Crews, since Mr. T declined to return.9 Kristen Schaal joined the cast to voice Barb, a talking and lipstick-wearing orangutan with a human brain.11 Will Forte, who voiced Joseph Towne in the first film, voices Chester V, a world-famous super-inventor who commands Barb and is the head of the Live Corp Company.9 On January 17, 2013, concept art from the film was released.17 Music The music was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh.3 Cody Simpson provided a single "La Da Dee", which was played at the film's end credits. Simpson also performed in a music video that incorporated footage from the film.1 Paul McCartney's single, "New", from his 2013 album, was featured in the film.18 Trivia This is the Last film to use The Sony Pictures Entertainment byline in a animated flim. Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Films Category:Animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation Films Category:Computer animation Category:Films based on books